Worn Hands
by Ameftowriter
Summary: In the Stone World, especially to the one who will revive civilization one day, their hands were filled with many marks caused by all of his hard work. It's time to appreciate it!


Gen traced his thumb at Senku's palm. The mentalist slowly took in the scrapes, scratches, cuts, calluses, scars and even burn marks that were left on the scientist's hand. His fingers on the other hand felt the same kind of marks on the back of Senku's hand. He drank every single millimeter of it as he stared at it lovingly.

"The hell are you doing Mentalist?" Senku asked without a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Nothing…" Gen softly replied as he continued to feel Senku's hand.

There was a pause until Senku finally said something, "What do you mean? Are you trying to tickle my hand?"

"No…" Gen gave a small chuckle in response as he lifted Senku's hand and laid his cheek against it. The mentalist then closed his eyes as he, in the most gentle way possible, rubbed his cheek against the scientist's hand.

Senku gave a look of confusion at Gen's sudden act of affection. But didn't jerk his hand away nor rejected it. Instead he let himself feel Gen's soft cheek as he faintly ran his own thumb at the man's scar. He traced the jagged line as he felt every single detail of it.

The Mentalist gave a soft giggle in response. He shifted the hand so he could give a light yet loving kiss at the palm.

"I love these hands." Gen finally spoke as he held Senku's free hand, "These are the hands of the fool who would crawl tooth and nail, one painful step at a time to save the world that wouldn't appreciate him in the end."

"Keh, its not like I wanted anyone's approval anyway." Senku retorted, "I already decided to bring everyone back using science, and that's that."

"Mmhmm… I know…" Gen then kissed the other hand, "But there will be people, like me, who will never forget what you've done. Every struggle you've endured to this point. Each mark on these hands just showed how much effort you've done for everyone. And I love every bit of it!"

Senku went silent as his eyes narrowed at the mentalist. Then a smirk grew on his lips, as he thought of a plan.

Before Gen could even react, Senku quickly pulled his hands out of his grasp and then just as fast, squeezed the other man's wrists.

"Eh?" Gen was taken aback, "Senku-chan?"

"Heh…" Senku showed his smirk and said, "Now it's my turn."

"Eh??!!"

The scientist, pulled Gen's right hand closer so he could brush his lips ever so softly at the back of the hand. He then flipped it to kiss the palm.

Gen's face went red at the affection suddenly given to him.

"What's wrong, Mentalist?" Senku teased, "You were so into it earlier, now you can't even say a proper word."

"S-s-s-Senku-chan…" Gen managed to say, "You can't just…."

"Can't what?" Senku enjoyed the other man's reactions, "Can't I return the favour by appreciating the hands of the idiot who decided to follow me to hell and back? Or is that too much for my mentalist?"

And with that, Gen was rendered absolutely speechless. His face fully radiated with heat as he opened his mouth to try to formulate a response, but what came out instead was wordless mumbling.

"The fact is…" Senku continued as he grasped his victory, "Don't sell yourself short."

He then grabbed Gen's left hand and kissed it the same way as the other, "You've done plenty of work for the Kingdom of Science Gen. I'm pretty sure it isn't for fame or glory or even another bottle of cola. All the marks on your hands is proof of that…"

Gen didn't respond, he turned away with face still bright red.

"Well, Mentalist?" Senku said teasingly, "Got anything else to say?"

"No…" Gen mumbled under his breath, "But there is something… I can do…"

With his trained hands, he swiftly turned them to hold Senku's wrists. But before the scientist could even react, he lets go to let his fingers travel through Senku's worn out hands and interlaced their fingers together. Gen then lowers their hands and leans forward for a soft peck onto Senku's lips.

"There…." Gen turned away with his face still red as ever.

Senku on the other hand turned as bright red as Gen. He didn't expect Gen to do that. There's something about Gen kissing him that had him flustered (more than he wants to admit). He then realized that Gen was still holding his hands. The Mentalist was trembling a little and had a tight grip on him as if he never wants to let go.

"Heh…" He smirked as he realized what he needed to do, "Thanks, Gen. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

And with that, Senku tightened his grip on Gen's hands and pulled him closer to his face and kissed him.

The kiss was deeper and harder than Gen's, and he liked it. Meanwhile Gen was too much in shock in react. But when Senku broke the kiss for air he began to crave more of it.

"Well?" Senku tried to keep his composure but was obviously flustered even at his own boldness.

The two stared at each other for a while in a heavy pause. Neither of them seem to want to move.

That is until…

"Again…." Gen softly replied as he let his hands, sweaty as it was, to feel against Senku's.

Senku kissed him again. He hasn't let go of Gen's hands. He wanted to feel the mentalist's hands as he drank in his soft lips.

This time the kiss took longer. Longer than any of them anticipated. But they wanted to keep kissing as much as they could, until they absolutely had to.

They broke again as they panted for air.

"Again?" Senku asked in his breath as he leaned his face in closer.

"Again." Gen closed the gap between them this time. Their kiss getting deeper than before.

Then there was lip biting, tongues flicking, teeth clacking… all in a while their grip at each other's hands remained firm and loving.

And for the rest of that night, the couple took in each other's love as if it was the only thing left in the Stone World.


End file.
